


A Weasels Entitlement

by LilithShade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugged Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HP Kinkfest 2020, Kink, Masturbation, Misogynistic Ron Weasley, Molestation, Narcissistic Ron Weasley, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Oral Sex, POV Ron Weasley, Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithShade/pseuds/LilithShade
Summary: Hermione Granger was his at last. Unfortunately, much to Ron's displeasure, the witch had turned out to be nothing more than an enormous cock tease. Ronald Weasley was a wizard with needs and he would find a way to take what he was owed, one way or another.Written for HP Kinkfest 2020 - Somnophilia Prompt by Mmm.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	1. TEASE

Ron sat on the floor of the Burrow's homely kitchen unenthusiastically cleaning an unnaturally large array of crockery. His mother had them all working like house elves in preparation of the Bill and Fleur’s upcoming nuptials. At this point though she had mostly been provided Harry, Hermione and himself menial tasked designed to keep them separated. Part of her great scheme to prevent them from formulating a plan for how to go about finding the Horcrux’s. Ron groaned, honestly he couldn't care less about the stupid Horcrux’s right now, he knew Harry would have that covered, he planned on just following along as always. What he was pissed about right now was that his mother was inadvertently being a giant fucking cock block.

After Dumbledore's funeral Ron had seen his opportunity at last. Hermione had been upset over the old wizards passing, so he had used her grief to his advantage and made his move. He had placed his arm around her slim waist for support, pulling her close into his side. She had rested her head gently on his shoulder as she wept. Quietly he had whispered in her ear suggesting they go somewhere more private, promptly followed by an exaggerated sniff to demonstrate his reciprocated emotional state. He had thought perhaps that if she believed he was holding back his tears before the others she might be more suggestible to leaving the group. His plan had worked, they walked side by side back towards the desolate school. He had reached out grasping her hand, entwining his fingers through hers. She squeezed his hand in response and he had cheered internally, victorious at last. Once they reached the clock tower courtyard he had pulled her into a tight embrace, savouring the feel of her soft breasts pushed up against his chest. He reached his hand up and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away an errant tear before he had leant in and claimed her lips with his own. Since that day the pair had been an official couple, sneaking off to snog whenever possible.

Deciding he could use a good snog right now he swiftly shoved the mound of crockery, polished and unpolished alike back into the cupboards before setting out in search of Hermione. He found the desire of his affections hidden away in one of the homes many bedrooms with his annoying little sister. The pair were folding linen as they gossiped about nonsense, or at least Ron assumed that's what all teenage girls did when left alone together for any length of time. He lent against the door frame casually as he announced, "Oi Gin, I passed Harry downstairs, he's been looking for you."

A broad grin spread across Ginny’s freckled face as tossed the sheet she held back into the large pile. She stood and bound from the room waving a swift farewell to the pair as she went.

Ron arced an eyebrow and smiled mischievously at Hermione as he made his way into the room. He swiftly closed and locked the door behind him, casting a hasty silencing charm. Hermione smiled back at him timidly as she queried, "Harry wasn't looking for her at all was he?"

He shrugged in response, "Who knows, he might be."

Hermione shook her head from side to side but nevertheless stood and made her way towards him. She stretched her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, standing on the tips of her toes to lightly peck his lips with her own. He placed his broad hands on the small of her back and pulled her into himself, stifling a soft groan as her supple breasts pressed against him. He lowered his lips to hers again, however this time he did not pull away. He slid his tongue along her lower lip before prying his way into her mouth and deepening their kiss. He began to take small, deliberate steps, walking her backwards until her legs hit the bed behind her. He broke their kiss and pulled away from her, smirking as he reached up and gently pushed against her shoulders. Hermione tumbled backwards with a small shriek, collapsing atop the covers, her wild curls fanning out around her now flushed face.

Ron smiled down at his witch sprawled before him, ripe for the taking. He climbed on top of her eagerly, coaxing her legs apart with his knees. Lowering himself down onto her body he claimed her lips once more. Using one arm to hold the majority of his weight off her slim frame his free hand began exploring the curves of her body hidden beneath her frumpy sweater. Slowly he traced the concave of her narrow waist before sliding his fingertips up and over her breast. Her body stiffened below his own, yet he did not relent, deepening his kiss as he again forced his tongue into the warmth of her mouth. She just wasn't used to these sort of ministrations, but she needed to relax, to learn to enjoy his touch. He continued his exploration of her body and at last felt her nipple stiffen through her clothing, his erection twitching in response. He thrust his hips forward, grinding the hard bulge of his cock into the warmth of her clothing covered core. Hermione gasped coaxing from Ron a deep, guttural groan as he slid his hand off her breast and down her waist. He began to impatiently fumble with the button that fastened her muggle jeans.

Hermione's body instantly turned rigid, as if a Petrificus Totalus had been cast upon her. She broke their kiss abruptly and pushed both hands up against his chest. "Ron. Ronald stop!"

Ron released an exasperated sigh and lifted himself off her body. He reached down to adjust his throbbing cock, uncomfortably wedged in the confines of his pants. They had been at this for weeks now, every time he had thought they were close to finally fucking Hermione would suddenly make him stop. It was quickly becoming beyond bloody frustrating, Lavender certainly had not made him wait so long before putting out.

Hermione sat up on the bed, shuffling herself back from him and crossing her arms defensively in front of her body. "I'm sorry Ron, you know I'm just not ready for... for THAT yet." She said as her face flushed crimson.

Oh, for Merlin's sake she couldn't even fucking say the word sex, he was never going to get laid at this rate. Grinding his teeth, he forced a faux smile onto his face and replied, "it's ok babe. I better get out of here before mum finds us."

He stood and left the room without waiting for a response from the cock tease of a witch. He walked awkwardly towards the bathroom, his engorged member contorted uncomfortably within his pants. He entered the room, locking the door and casting a silencing charm before leaning back against the timber and swiftly unfastening his pants. Instantly his cock sprung free and he sighed with relief. He grasped his shaft and squeezed firmly, moaning at the sensation. He began to slowly pump his fist up and down his rigid cock. He closed his eyes and began to pant as he increased the pace of his strokes. His release growing ever closer his hips began to thrust forward, meeting each stroke of his hand fervently. With a low, husky growl he slammed his hips forward as long ropes of ejaculate shot forcefully from his cock.

His legs weak from his release Ron slid slowly down the bathroom door, seating himself on the cool tiled floor. His deflating erection still held loosely in his grasp he sighed. Now the tension in his loins had at last been relieved the consequences of his clenched jaw became evident. That fucking witch, look what she forced him to endure. He cast a quick Scorgify on both himself and the bathroom floor, ensuring no trace of his activities remained. He pulled himself up off the tiles and fastened his pants before reaching up to massage his aching temples. He wandered over to the sink and opened the door of the family’s sizable bathroom cabinet. He began to rummage through the extensive collection of potions, tinctures and balms in search of something to dull the throbbing ache within his head. His eyes fell upon something entirely different to the potion he had at first sought. He grasped the large vial of sleeping draught and smirked triumphantly, he had a bloody brilliant idea.


	2. SLUMBER

Ron sat on his bed tapping the stopper of the large bottle of sleeping draught rhythmically. The potion had been prescribed to his mother by a Healer when his father had first been admitted to St Mungos after Naginis attack. He distinctly recalled her adamantly refusing to take the concoction, insisting she needed to be able to attend fathers beside at any given moment. Her exact words being something along the lines of you'd have more luck rousing the dead, than you would waking me from that potions slumber.

A deep, unwakeable slumber. That could be just the thing he needed to finally garner some satisfaction from his frigid witch. He climbed off his bed and knelt before his old Hogwarts trunk, digging through his potions equipment he pulled out a minuscule glass vial. He cast a quick Scorgify on the container to be safe and decanted a small portion of the draught. Wrapping the large bottle in his Gryffindor scarf he carefully placed it into his trunk before closing the lid. He stood and held the glass vial up before him, examining its contents. He was prepared, now he just needed to patiently await the perfect opportunity.

Suddenly he heard the old wooden step outside his bedrooms landing creak, a tell-tale signal of someone's approach. He pocketed the small vial just in time to turn and see Harry enter the room.

"What's up mate?" Ron queried, as casually as he could muster.

"Dinner's ready, your mum sent me up to find you." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Listen Ron." He amended in a hushed tone, poked his head back out the doorway to ensure no one was listening before he continued. "We really need to get together and knuckle down a plan. After your Mum goes to bed tonight we are all going to meet up in the girl’s room to talk."

All Ron could do was offer a curt nod in response, barely capable of containing his glee. Who could have thought such a spectacular opportunity would fall into his lap so swiftly. He followed Harry down the stairs and into the kitchen, his mind running through all the possible ways to administer the potion.

Hermione was already sat at the dinner table when they arrived so Ron made his way over to claim the vacant seat by her side. As he sat beside her he bent over to place a chaste kiss on her soft lips. She smiled shyly before muttering, "Hi".

"Hey 'Mione. Look I'm sorry about this afternoon." He supplied, knowing all too well it was what the witch wanted to hear.

"Thank you Ron. We have just been moving so fast. I would really appreciate if we could slow things down a little." She whispered.

He forced a smile onto his face and nodded in response. Fucking too fast? They had been snogging for what felt like forever now and the witch hadn't so much as let him see her tits. Well no matter, he would be remedying that situation in no time.

Dinner passed excruciatingly slow, the whole while his cock remained semi hard in anticipation. At the end of the table he spied his mother stifling a yawn, seizing his opportunity he called out, "Mum, you're bloody exhausted. In fact everyone looks buggered. Why don't you all head up to bed and Harry and I will clean up."

Her eyes narrowed in response, rightfully suspicious of his offer. Just as she was about to protest his father spoke up, "come now Molly, the boy is right. You've been running yourself ragged with this wedding preparation. Let the kids clean up and come to bed."

He stood, grasping his wifes hand and dragged her from the kitchen before she had the chance to object.

Once only the four of them remained in the kitchen Harry reached over and clapped him on the shoulder, "nice one mate. Let’s get this mess sorted so we can discuss our plan."

With the kitchen now spotless Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and began to lead him from the room, Hermione following closely behind the pair turned and asked, "Are you coming?"

"You guys head up, I'm just going to make us all some hot cocoa." He responded with a genuine smile.

Hermione returned his smile, before leaving him alone in the kitchen. He headed for the cupboard and produced four large mugs, filling each to the brim with steaming cocoa. He topped the two girl’s mugs each with a fluffy pink marshmallow and Harry and his own with a white as to easily tell them apart. He looked around once to make certain he was alone before pulling the small vial of sleeping draught from his pocket. He placed exactly three drops into each of the girl’s drinks, enough to ensure they would not so much as flutter an eyelid throughout the night but still wake come morning. He needed to be cautious with the dose, it would be most unfortunate if the girls were to slip into a coma. As solid as his plan was, that sort of miscalculation could easily trace back to him.

When he entered his sister and Hermione's room Harry and Ginny were yet again in midst of an argument. The pair were debating passionately the pros and cons of her joining them on their hunt. Ron rolled his eyes, despite Ginny's continual protests, this decision was settled long ago. He placed the drink tray down on the room’s small wooden desk and made certain to grab the two pink topped beverages. He walked over to where is girlfriend sat atop her bed and offered her the laced beverage. She took the proffered mug and smiled at him thankfully before taking a small sip of the sweet liquid. He grinned triumphantly, if only she knew what awaited her this night. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead before making his way over to Ginny with the second mug of drugged cocoa.

He cleared his throat interrupting their repetitive argument and stretched his hand out offering Ginny the beverage. His sister, in true Weasley fashion, began to guzzle down her cocoa eagerly. He made his way back to the drink tray, trying not to show his true excitement. He offered Harry his beverage and then took his own, climbing onto Hermione's plush mattress and settling himself by her side.

Ginny, having drained her mug, began to drift off in not time. Harry and Hermione discussed their plan to leave, and some bizarre idea to leave a poltergeist in his place. He tried to listen to the words they spoke but he found himself transfixed on his witch’s lips. Watching her slowly sip her beverage, every so often of tongue darting forth to catch an errant drop. As she finished the last of her beverage and placed her empty mug down he exhaled a relieved sigh, his scheme might just work yet.

Hermione yawned and looked over to where Ginny lay fast asleep, "I'm sorry boys but I think I'm going to need to get some sleep. We will have to take more about this tomorrow night."

"No worries babe, you get some rest. I love you." He said as he walked over to collect her mug and give her a brief kiss goodnight.

Ron followed Harry back to their room, his anticipation growing with each step. The two wizards readied themselves for bed in relative quietude. Climbing beneath his covers he lent back, casually resting his hands behind his head and stared up at the roof. He lay there in suspenseful silence, eagerly awaiting an indication that Harry had finally drifted off to sleep.

After what felt like an eternity he heard Harry begin to snore softly and Ron grinned keenly like a Cheshire cat. He tossed the covers from his body and grasped his wand. He crept to the bedroom door quietly, adeptly circumnavigating the room’s frustratingly squeaky floorboards. He cracked open the door and glanced back at Harry one last time to ensure his roommate was truly asleep. Poking his head out to make certain the coast was clear he stepped out in the hall and made his way swiftly towards his witch.

Having reached their door he glanced around before hastily entering the room. After locking the door and casting a thorough silencing charm he cautiously approached Hermione's sleeping form. He watched the witch's chest rise and fall with each languid breath she took. He lent down positioning his lips by her ear and whispered, "Hermione?"

Deciding it best to test how deep her slumber truly was he placed his hands upon her shoulders and shook her body gently. No response. He lightly tickled her flesh. Again, no response. Bravely he reached out and slapped her cheek twice. She did not so much as flinch and Ron smirked, this was actually going to bloody work. He reached down and grasped each of her breasts firmly in the palms of his hands, kneading the soft flesh hidden beneath layers of cloth. Growing confident in his certainty that Hermione would not wake he climbed onto the bed and straddled the witch. He ran his fingers along the hem of her night shirt and slipped his hand up and under the cloth. He felt the supple skin of her breast beneath his calloused digits for the first time and he moaned in delight. Pinching her nipple between his thumb and finger he began to twist and tug the appendage. The nipple grew stiff beneath his touch and Ron beamed, even in her unconscious state her body was responding to his ministrations.

He pulled her up into a sitting potion and tugged her night shirt up and over her head, exposing her naked torso to the cool night air. He released a long, wanton groan at the exquisite sight before his eyes. Unleashing his grasp on her, she flopped back onto the bed like an inanimate rag doll. He pushed her legs apart and crawled his way up between them. Dropping his head over her exposed breast he took her nipple into his mouth. As he suckled at her teat he ground his bulging erection into her cloth cover core rhythmically. He released her nipple from his mouth with an audible pop and pulled himself into an upright position on his knees. Slipping his hand under the waistband of his pants he grasped the girth of his dick. He smiled to himself smugly as recalled the night Lavender had first seen his cock. She had gasped at the sight and exclaimed that it was by far the largest she had ever see. At first he had thought the witch to be pandering, simply stroking his male ego. But he had soon learnt that the witch had not been exaggerating, if the pair neglected to utilise sufficient lubrication his pounding thrusts would cause her to shriek in pain rather than pleasure. He had to admit to himself that those occasions where she had screeched for him to stop had provided him with a much deeper level of gratification than simply pleasuring the witch.

Ron looked down at the stunning witch sprawled before him. Why was he wasting his time on thoughts of that easy wench when he had this pure, innocent beauty at his disposal? He lowered his pants eagerly, allowing his engorged member to spring free of its confines. He grasped it firmly once more and began to pump up and down the length of his shaft as he stared down at Hermione's perk tits.

Abruptly he ceased pleasuring himself. Why was he knelt here simply wanking over her unconscious form? He had the witch vulnerable, finally unable to object to his touch. He climbed off the bed, pulling his shirt off and fully discarding his pants and underwear hastily. He lay his naked body down next to her and seized her delicate hand in his own. Ron maneuverered her dainty fingers around his thick shaft, her thumb and index finger unable to even meet around his sizable girth. With his hand securely wrapped around hers to keep it in place he began to pump their hands in unison. The feel of her touch against his skin coaxed from him a satisfied groan.

As pleasurable as the sensation was, after a time he wanted more, needed more. He let her hand drop from his cock and he once more climbed to his knees atop the plush bed. Ron shuffled his was up the bed until his pulsating cock hovered over her peacefully slumbering face. Reaching out he swept her wild curls behind her ear with one hand, while he reached down to grasp his shaft with the other. He squeezed the base of his cock tightly and ran his fist slowly up its length, coaxing forth a substantial bead of translucent precum. Positioning himself over her face he brought the head of his penis down against her soft, pink lips. He traced his cock slowly over her lips, coating them thoroughly in the glistening fluid.

Gently he grabbed hold of her jaw and pulled her mouth open. Ron inserted just the head of his penis, savouring the warmth of her tongue on his sensitive gland. Slowly he wanked his cock, the tip never leaving the moist sanctuary of her mouth. As sensational as this felt, he desired to plunge his cock deeper. He positioned himself over her carefully with both his hands braced on the bed head for support. Gradually he lowered his cock little by little into her agape mouth. He withdrew his cock before sliding it back into the wet hole, each thrust gaining speed and depth. He began to fuck her mouth enthusiastically, becoming increasingly careless with each thrust. He pulled his hips back and slammed himself forward, his balls slapping against her chin as he buried himself in her throat.

Hermione gagged as her back arched and her body turned rigid below his. He froze as panic gripped him. He looked down at the witch and found she remained blissfully unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued, no longer fearing his assault would case the witch to stir. Thrusting deep and hard his pace quickened as he felt his balls, heavy with his seed, slap against her face. The thought briefly crossed his mind to pull out and cum on her face. But he did not wish to come by his own hand, not again. So he pounded into her face rampantly until his balls suddenly contracted and his cock began to twitch. He came deep within her mouth as he released a guttural sound.

Ron pulled himself from her mouth and looked down at the substantial volume of creamy cum pooled in her agape mouth. He closed her mouth gently and held his hand over her lips and nose, preventing her from drawing breath. Her reflexes kicked in and Hermione swallowed his load in one great gulp. He moaned at the sound of her swallowing his seed and his still hard cock twitched greedily. Ron was easily capable of another round but he did not wish to push the limits of the potion. He cleaned both himself and the witch with a series of Scorgify charms. He pulled her night shirt back onto her body and tucked her once more under the covers. He stood and dressed himself, glancing around his surroundings, ensuring not a thing was out if place. Immensely satisfied he turned his back on the witch and left her to her slumber. Carefully he snuck his way back into his own bedroom, pleased to find Harry still snoring soundly. Slipping under his own covers with his body now drained of all tension, he fell swiftly into a deep and restful sleep.


	3. PURITY

Ron headed down the Burrows rickety hallway with a slight bounce in his step, he could not recall ever having slept so soundly as had the past night. He felt satisfied, sated on a level he thought not possible. He grinned to himself triumphantly as he approached the kitchen.

"My throat is killing me this morning Gin and I woke up with the strangest taste in my mouth." He heard Hermione complain from the kitchen.

Ron froze. Shit. He had not even given a thought to how Hermione would feel come morning. He had pounded her throat with abandon, why had it not fucking occurred to him to slip the damn witch a pain potion.

"I don't know 'Mione. You're probably coming down with something, you have been working yourself ragged after all." Ginny replied to the witch.

Ron shook his fist in the air and cheered internally. Thank fuck for his sisters remark, he could play on this, use it to his advantage. He calmed himself visually and headed around the corner into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Gin. Hey babe." He announced casually, making his way across the room to his witch.

He forced a concerned look onto his face and said, "Shit 'Mione. You don't look so good. Are you feeling ok?"

Hermione frowned, "I'm not sure, my throat is feeling a little rough this morning. Perhaps I am coming down with something after all."

"I'll get you some ginger tea and honey." Ron offered walking over to the kitchen cupboard.

Hermione smiled up at him. "Thank you Ron, that is so thoughtful of you."

All day errant thoughts of his thick cock plunged into the warm depths of Hermione’s soft mouth flittered through his mind. He constantly had to adjust himself, obscuring his semi hard member from the sight of the others. As the day progressed he had felt his balls growing steadily heavier with the weight of his own seed. He needed her again, to have his way with her, to relieve the growing ache that built within his loins.

As they got ready for bed that night Ron made the girls some steaming honey tea and carried the tray eagerly up to their room. He remained in the room just long enough to ensure the girls were both drinking their once again drug laced liquids and then bid them a swift goodnight. As he lay sprawled atop his bed waiting for Harry to drift off to sleep he could not distract himself from the heavy, uncomfortable ache in his balls. In the past he would have slipped off to the bathroom to alleviate the pain with a quick and thorough wank. However, he no longer wished to waste a single drop of his milky cum on anything other than his sedated, vulnerable witch.

After what felt like an eternity Harry's gentle snores filled the silence. Ron climbed from his bed and crept out into the hallway. Entering the girl’s room swiftly, casting both locking and silencing charms, he made his way over to where they slept. A quick inspection showed that both girls had drained every last drop of their tea and he smirked deviously.

Ron wasted no time tonight, stripping his clothes hastily from his body and climbing atop Hermione’s sleeping form. He removed her top and pinched her nipples keenly. Grasping his rigid cock firmly, its head oozing precum with the anticipation of what was to come, he brought it down to meet her lips. He slid his length into the warm depths, feeling the sponge like texture of her tongue against his taught shaft. He fucked her throat eagerly as he had the night before, yet something had changed. Despite the vigour and depth if his thrusts his orgasm eluded him. He sighed as his cock began to grow flaccid, still buried in the depths of her face. Frustrated, he withdrew himself, why the fuck couldn't he cum? His balls were painfully full with his seed, so why could he not reach his release. He looked down Hermione’s exposed chest and his eyes fell upon her pyjama covered legs. He needed to see her cunt.

He climbed off her and tucked his fingers under the waistband of her pants, tugging them down over her supple thighs. He removed the pyjamas entirely, discarding them on the floor with their other garments. He looked down at her, clothed in naught but a pair of white cotton knickers, and he inhaled sharply through his teeth. Climbing onto the bed once more he nestled himself between her legs and gently stroked himself, his cock once again fully erect. He pressed the head of his penis down onto her cloth covered core and moaned at the warmth of it. He pumped his length slowly, the moisture that leaked from his tip soaking through the thin cotton of her knickers. The white material becoming increasingly damp and gradually turning translucent as it stuck to the flesh of her lips. He groaned at the sight before him, but still he needed more.

He shuffled himself further down the mattress and hooked his thumps around the thin material of her under garments. Slowly he slid the knickers down, revealing his prize. Instantly a deep, guttural groan reverberated from his throat. The witch evidently disliked the feel of public hair against her flesh as she certainly wasn't keeping it in this perfectly bare state for his benefit. He bent over, lowering his face to her pussy and inhaled deeply through his nose, his cock twitching in response to the scent. His tongue dashing greedily from his lips he began to trace the length of her folds leisurely, savouring the taste of her. He explored her moist crease, circling her clitoris with the tip of his tongue. He withdrew his tongue from her damp cunt and continued his exploration with his nimble fingers, slipping a single digit into her heated core. His progress was abruptly halted by the fleshy barrier of her very much intact hymen. Well fuck.

He lifted himself away from her body into an upright position frustrated, and ran his fingers through his ginger hair. This was going to be a fucking issue. How he wished he could plunge his cock deep within her tight walls, tearing away every shred of her virginity to claim the witch as his own. But alas, if he were to have his way with her as he truly desired than his night time endeavours would undoubtedly be discovered. He looked down, his engorged cock hovering mere inches above her wet cunt. It occurred to him suddenly, even though he couldn't fuck her that certainly didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this. He reached over, grasping his discarded wand from the mattress and cast a contraception charm upon the witch just to be safe. Tossing the wand aside he wrapped his fist around his shaft and angled his cock downward, sliding its head between her slick folds.

He ran his thumb from the base of his cock to the tip, producing a huge bead of precum. He used his free hand to pry open the witch’s pussy lips and let the sticky bead fall from his tip and land atop her clitoris. He brought his cock back down to meet her flesh, massaging his cum into her sensitive bud in slow, rhythmic circles. A quiet moan escaped Hermione’s lips and Ron’s cock twitch in response. Realising that despite her unconscious state that the witch had felt his touch, he began to pump his cock frantically. He felt his heavy balls contract suddenly as his cock began to spasm. He hastily aimed the head of his cock downward, ensuring the majority of each rope of thick cum fell within her folds. He moaned as he watched his substantial load trickle down her cunt, dripping slowly and pooling in the opening of her virgin pussy. How he wished he could leave her like this, marked by his seed. Ron sighed, taking in the splendid sight before him one last time before he began to clear away all evidence of his deed.

Come morning his mother had separated them all once more, sent them off to distant corners of the home to complete menial tasks. That is how Ron now found himself alone in the burrows cluttered attic, save for the ghoul moaning in the corner. He sighed dejectedly as he flicked his wand, clearing away a substantial film of dust from a stack of old photo frames. He simply could not stop thinking about Hermione’s perfect little virgin cunt. Despite relieving himself of his seed nightly, he found himself increasing sexually frustrated. He desperately wanted, needed to burry himself balls deep inside his witch. But how in Merlins name was he meant to achieve that without being caught? Aggravated he lashed out, slamming his foot aggressively into and old trunk tipping it to its side, its contents scattering across the attic floor.

He groaned and set about haphazardly tossing the various belongings back whence they came. Lifting an ancient, heavy tome from the floor boards he paused, feeling the faint magical hum that radiated from it. With the palm of his hand he wiped away the layer of dust that obscured the books front cover. Elegant silver script was embossed within the dark leather, revealing the volume in his hands as the Black family lexicon. The book must have been inherited from his Grandmother, whom was once a Black before her marriage to his so called Bloodtraitor Grandfather. Intrigued by the tome he slid down onto the floor and began to flit though its pages. The book was filled with ancient Pureblood spells, potions and enchantment. Everything from wards to keep your wife within the estates boundaries, to complex fertility potions. Ron flipped over another page of the ancient book and was surprised to find an extremely detailed illustration of the female genitalia. He pulled his eyes away from the incredibly realistic drawing to see the title of the page, Purity Restoration Spell.

"Huh?" Ron mumbled.

Captivated by the title he read on, whispering the text to himself, "For the restoration of a wanton witch's purity. Under the unfortunate circumstances that a young witch's virginity may have become compromised before marriage, this charm may be utilised to ensure a father find his daughter a suitable husband."

If Ron was not mistaken he had just stumbled upon the greatest spell of all time, the ability to restore a woman's virginity. He grinned to himself manically as his shook with a silent chuckle. However he couldn't just fuck Hermione, not without knowing for certain that the spell would truly do as the lexicon claimed. He tucked the book safely away in a hidden location and departed the attic hastily. He made his was down and into the Burrows small study and began to fumble around his fathers cluttered desk. At last finding some plain parchment he grasped the quill and scrawled a brief letter. As he stood before the open window watching the small owl fly his letter off into the distance, he smiled to himself. His plan was bloody brilliant.


	4. LIAISON

Ron turned his head, looking back over his shoulder to the Burrow in the distance. The last of the flickering candle light had been extinguished from its windows some time ago. He had waited until he was sure everyone would be deep in blissful slumber before he left under the cover of darkness. He continued down the winding path, guided by the light of the moon. As he strolled he recalled the letter he had wrote and smiled to himself wickedly. Climbing over the hills crest he felt the magic of the property's wards wash over him and he turned with determination, his destination clear in his mind.

After a brief moment in the void of twisting Apparition he appeared in a dingy alley way. Ron squinted suddenly pulling his hand up to shield his eyes, the illumination of a nearby street lamp temporarily blinding his sight. A cacophony of sounds met his ears, a shrieking car alarm, the rhythmic tapping of shoe upon stone and the jovial sounds of nearby drunken revellers. He knew this sound well, it was the sound of Muggle London on a thriving Friday night.

His eyes adjusting to the light he gathered himself, taking a step forward to check his reflection in a nearby window before setting out into the main street. He had become well accustomed to this particular district since coming of age, the alcohol was cheap and the women friendly. He made his way down the street, coming to a halt before a solidly built man dressed in black.

"End of the line." The bouncer huffed, indicating the long line to his left.

Ron smirked, subtly positioned his wand to cast a swift Confundus charm. "I think you may have forgotten I'm a VIP mate."

The enormous bouncer blinked a few times before reaching down to unlatch the red velvet rope allowing Ron to pass. He crossed the threshold into the nightclub and began his decent down the dark stairway, the Muggle electronic music growing louder with each step. Reaching the end of the stairway he turned and was greeted by the sight of a sea of bodies jumping and swaying beneath the multitude of flashing, coloured lights.

He weaved his way across the dance floor and headed directly for the bar. The first thing he noted was a long pair of exposed legs, his eyes travelling up them and landing upon the woman's shapely arse, barely contained by her short sequin dress. His eyes traced the voluptuous curves, before glancing upward. The woman was bent over, one elbow braced upon the bar top as she twirled her finger playfully around a lock of her mousy blonde hair. Ron smirked at the sight of her, just the witch he had been looking for. He approached her slowly from the rear and slapped his palm against her ample rear. The woman shrieked and snapped bolt upright.

He chuckled as Lavender span to face her assailant, her face morphing from fury to elation as she squealed, "Won Won!"

As he cringed at the pet name Lavender threw herself forward, her arms reaching around his neck and her breasts pressing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his hands firmly against the small of her back and pulling the witch into a familiar embrace. Sliding one palm downward he squeezed the flesh of her shapely cheek, before giving it a swift spank and pulling away from her to announce, "Let's grab a drink."

Lavender trailed behind him keenly as he approached the barkeep and ordered two shots of liquor. The pair threw back their shot glasses in unison, downing the liquid. Knowing he could hold his drink Ron ordered two more rounds. Lavender on the other hand he knew would be quite intoxicated by the time the third shot entered her system, but he needed her that way; inebriated, pliable.

Slamming her last shot glass down upon the bar top Lavender wobbled slightly under her own weight, perfect.

"Come dance with me!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand, her fingers entwining with his own as she pulled him out onto the dance floor.

Lavender began to sway her hips in time with the rhythm of the muggle music, causing her already short skirt to inch ever higher. Ron licked his lips eagerly, stepping forward closing the distance between them and resting his hands on her narrow waist. Slowly she pivoted in his hold to face away from him her hips still swaying sensually. Ron edged forward pressing himself against her form. She responded in turn pressing her arse up against his crotch causing his growing erection to twitch against her.

Evidently encouraged by the feel of his cock against her Lavender began to grind against him in earnest. Ron groaned as his shaft swelled painfully within the confines of his Muggle jeans. He placed his hands firmly on the witch's hips to cease her movements before spinning around to face him once more. He grabbed her arse and pulled her hips forcefully against his own, grinding himself into the heat of her pelvis. She threw her hands around his neck and brought her lips to his ear.

"I've missed you Won Won." She whispered before biting playfully at his earlobe.

Ron groaned, he detested the way she spoke to him. But she was a means to an end so he would grit his teeth and bear it.

Lavender, mistaking his groan for one pleasure, dropped her arms from around his neck and slipped her hands under the hem of his shirt. Her fingers began to tug at the waistband of his pants eagerly, seeking entry.

He grasped her hands and pulled them away from his crotch, causing Lavender pout dramatically in response. With a firm grip remaining on one of her wrists he turned without saying a word and led her from the dance floor.

They turned a corner into a dimly lit hallway, the thumping music became somewhat muffled. Halting in his step Ron suddenly turned to face Lavender, placing his palms against her shoulders he shoved her hard against the wall. She gasped in shock before he advanced on her. Ron lifted one hand, twisting it behind her neck and sliding his fingers up into the hair at the base of her skull. Clutching a fist full of her hair he yanked her head backwards, angling her face up towards his own. He stepped forwards, closing the short distance between them to press his body firmly against hers. He looked down at her, his hold unwavering as he crashed his mouth down upon her soft, plump lips. He wasted no time on delicacy, forcing his tongue between her lips and deepening the kiss eagerly. His free hand grasped her breast, kneading it like dough as he began to grind his entrapped erection into the heat of her pelvis.

Lavender slid her hand between them and began to fumble over the button of his Muggle jeans. Ron broke their kiss abruptly and pulled away from the witch, "not here."

He made his way further down the hall before crossing the threshold into the nightclubs dingy bathroom, Lavender following closely behind with an inebriated giggle. Grabbing her upper arm he guided her without care into a free cubicle, before entering himself and closing the door in his wake. He wasted no time in continuing where he had left off, reclaiming her lips. As he deepened the kiss he placed both hands against the witch's thighs before sliding the short slip of clothing she wore upward, revealing a skimpy pair of pale underwear. Lavenders enthusiasm was apparent, the thin cloth of her knickers partially transparent from her own dampness, clinging to her hairless pussy lips.

Ron moved her panties to the side and ran a single digit between her slick folds, eliciting a drawn out moan from the witch. He stroked his finger back and forth before swiftly plunging it into to depths of her heated cunt, causing her to gasp. She was not a virgin by any means, and right now that was exactly what Ron needed.

His cock twitched painfully once more within the confines of his clothing and he groaned, he needed to get on with this. He let his finger slide free of her inner walls, the witch swaying under the heavy influence of alcohol. He grasped Lavender by the shoulders again and span her away from him before placing his palm between her shoulder blades and bending her forward with force. She reached out just in time to brace herself on the wall as Ron moved his hands deftly to remove her panties.

He swiftly unfasted his pants, allowing his engorged cock to at last spring free and retrieved his wand before pushing his jeans further down his thighs. He cast the contraception charm upon the exposed witch bent before him, twice for good measure in fact, it would not do to find himself tied to this wench in such a permanent way. Before stowing his wand away he took a deep, steadying breath and quietly uttered the hymen restoration spell he had memorised.

He grasped the thick shaft of his throbbing cock and shuffled forward, aligning himself behind the witch at his disposal. With restraint he slowly guided himself to her entrance and slipped the head of his penis into the warmth of her core. Impatient to deem his experiment a success he steadied himself and inched forward with all the self-control he could muster. Suddenly he could go no further, his path hindered by her magically renewed barrier. Ron grinned triumphantly, reaching forward to grasp a fist full of lavenders dark blonde locks. He pulled her head back with a jolt, forcing the witch to arc her back in a way that provided him with the perfect angle for a deep penetrating thrust. Slowly he pulled his hips backward until only the very tip of his cock remained within her. With a smirk he slammed his hips forward aggressively, feeling her resistance tear away around him as he plunged himself into her centre.

Lavender cried out as unbeknownst to her, her virginity was torn away from her for a second time. Her body tensed in the wake of the pain, in turn causing her fleshy walls to clamp down upon his cock. Ron released a guttural moan and began to thrust into the witch with abandon. The rhythmic slap of her flesh against his own gathered pace as Lavenders continued to whimper pathetically. Feeling his balls begin to tighten in anticipation of their release, he withdrew his pulsating cock from her depths. His hand still firmly entangled against her scalp he hauled the witch backward, turning her to face him as he forced her to her knees. Ron pumped his fist up and down his shaft vigorously, his hips meeting each thrust eagerly. His cock spasmed beneath his firm grip as he unleashes rope after robe of thick white cum over her tear streaked face.

The moment he released his grip on her Lavender fumbled for her wand frantically. Swiftly she cast a charm clearing her skin of his release, before recoiling and hugging her wand desperately against her chest.

"Tha... that hurt Ron." She whined, eyes down cast, unable to meet his domineering gaze.

Ron grinned inwardly as he recalled the feel of her restored hymen giving way to his rigid cock. He calmed himself before responding stoically, "You were pretty dry Lav, do I not excite you anymore?"

The blatant manipulation was immediately successful, Lavenders eyes bulging in distress, "No! Of course you do! I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Ron sighed, dissatisfied by her response and overwhelmed instantaneously by a sense of boredom. He had grown apathetic to the bitch's submissive nature, her monotony. The girl had once had a spark to her, a fight. But somewhere along the way she had broken to his will.

"I'm going home." Ron announced dismissively.

"Back to her?" Lavender asked, the smallest hint of enraged jealously all but smothered by her exhausted defeat.

"Yes. Back to Hermione. If you have a problem with that, this." He gestured between them pointedly, "arrangement we need not continue."

"I'm sorry, I won't mention it again." She whispered pathetically.

Ron huffed, suppressing a chuckle. The daft bint really thought if she kept putting out that he would come back to her. Fall in love or some bloody nonsense.

Without so much as a farewell he turned and left the witch, still huddled on the filthy cubical floor, and headed towards the bathrooms exit. As he made his way back to the Apparition point he couldn't shake the feeling of disappointed with his less than satisfactory fuck. However, the knowledge that a much finer prize awaited his claim brought a skip to his step and a twitch to his cock.


	5. CLAIM

Ron returned to the Burrow under the cover of darkness and slipped through the homes wards, his night’s exploits unnoticed by the homes slumbering occupants.

He made his way directly to the bathroom, careful to ensure he was neither seen nor heard. Briskly he washed himself off under the steaming spray of the shower. He needed to make sure the tainted aroma of Lavender Brown was eliminated entirely from his person. As the scolding water ran down the length of his flesh he smirked to himself deviously. His trial had been a glaring success, with this newfound power he could finally claim Hermione as his own. Knowing his prize was within his grasp caused his dick to harden eagerly. However, after a moment of internal dispute he decided against relieving himself. Instead he left his throbbing erection unattended, saving his seed for his unsuspecting witch.

Drying himself swiftly he dressed in fresh clothing, casting a quick Scourgify to rid his discarded outfit of its sullied scent. As he crossed the bathrooms threshold he noted the sun was yet to breach the distant horizon, the long hallway still obscured in darkness.

Without intent he found himself before Hermione and Ginny's bedroom door. He stood and stared at the timber, not recalling ever making the decision to arrive there. With a deep breath he gripped the brass handle and opened the door. His resolve unfaltering he made his way into the bedroom and crept towards where Hermione lay. Gazing down at her his chest ached with yearning, desperately he wanted to lay claim on her, to make her truly his. Abruptly he shook his head from side to side, he needed to control himself. Rationally he knew it would be far too risky to attempt his conquest without both witches thoroughly under the thrall of the sedation potion.

He turned to leave, his foot landing upon one of the Burrows many uneven floorboards. The high pitched screech of timber upon timber shattering the room’s silence.

Hermione threw herself bolt upright in her bed and clutched her wand warily. "R-Ron?"

"Hey babe. Relax, it's just me." He said as he forced a desolate smile onto his features.

Hermione’s face morphed into a display of sincere concern, "what's wrong?"

He edged forward towards her bed, carefully rearranging his body language to intentionally reflect a sense of vulnerability. Collapsing onto the edge of her bed with a perfectly executed, despondent sigh.

Hermione discarded her wand to the side and reached out to rub his back reassuringly. Ron turned his head away, hiding his reflexive grin as he made a show of stifling a sob.

"I feel so lost 'Mione. What we are about to do, I feel hopeless. How are we meant to succeed?"

The witch placed her palm delicately on his cheek and turned his head to face her. Her eyes reflected his faux sorrow as she leant towards him and placed her lips tenderly upon his. Ron kissed her softly at first, forcing himself to demonstrate the level of restrained intimacy he knew she desired.

Soon growing tired of the languid touches he deepened their kiss, he wrapped his arm around her narrow waist and pulled her body flush against his own. He ran his tongue against her lower lip and feeling them part forced his entry. He pressed the weight of his body against her until Hermione tumbled backwards. Neglecting to relinquish his grip he fell atop her, catching himself with one hand as to not crush her petite form.

Leaving her well ravaged lips he trailed chaste kisses down the length of her neck, latching his mouth against her pulse point and sucking fervently. His free hand kneaded gently at her linen covered breast before trailing further down her forbidden body. Pausing momentarily on her lower abdomen, he reclaimed her swollen lips before tucking his thumb under the waistband of her cotton pyjama pants.

Instantly Hermione’s body turned ridged beneath his. The witch's vulnerability and sheer terror radiated off her, coaxing forth a spasm from Ron's hardened cock. He closed his eyes and stifled the groan that threatened to break free from his chest. If he felt so inclined he could take her this very moment. Trusting him completely she had discarded her wand far from her own reach to comfort him through his fabricated despair. Without her magic to defend herself she would be powerless to stop him. He could force himself upon her, rip her innocence from her where she lay. Pound into her thrust after thrust as she wailed pleas and clawed hopelessly against his dominant form.

Ron inhaled deeply, holding the breath as he leashed his desire. He would have her soon enough he reminded himself. Releasing the breath slowly, he climbed off of her to stand by the edge of her bed, straightening his wrinkled clothing.

Hermione sat up, tucking her blanket protectively around herself. Unable to hold his eye contact her head drooped to gaze at her fidgeting figures as she mumbled a quiet apology. "I'm sorry Ron I... I just can't. I'm not ready."

"I can wait." He conceded simply.

Leaning down he placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head before turning and making his way to the rooms exit. With each step he felt his balls sway, growing ever heavier with his seed. Reaching the doorway he turned his head and glanced back at his witch with a genuine smile, he only needed to wait till tonight afterall.

The day passed in an agonisingly slow fashion. His mother yet again having assigned a series of menial tasks to the trio in an effort to distract them from their scheming. As time passed his discomfort only increased as his balls continued to swell in anticipation, the ache radiating outward to his thighs. His mind was all consumed, barely had he retained enough presence to function and respond to questions asked of him. The rare moments where he crossed paths with his witch he was unable to pull his gaze from her. His erection soon grew ever present and unfaltering. Forced to awkwardly obscure it from sight on more than one occasion, he slipped away to cast a disillusionment charm upon his bulging crotch.

The temptation to relieve himself only grew as the ache in his loins intensified with each passing moment. He almost succumbed to his yearning to pleasure himself vigorously on more than one occasion. Each time the urge presented itself he swiftly suppressed the impulse, reminding himself that this self-imposed torture would be worth it come nightfall.

At last the excruciatingly protracted day came to an end, at least for every other soul in the household. For Ronald Weasley the moment he had agonized over for so long was finally within his reach.

He had once again administered the sleeping draughts, unbeknownst to the two witches, under the guise of a hot beverage. He stood by her bed, staring down at her unconscious form. The steady rise and fall of her chest indicative of the true depth of her slumber.

Allowing himself to revel in the moment he released a drawn out, guttural sigh. With one large step he closed the distance between them and bent over her eagerly. He swept a spiralled lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear and soaked in the beautiful vulnerability of her features. His deft hands undressed her swiftly, unveiling her flesh in full.

He wanted, needed to see every inch of her exposed skin as he claimed her as his own. Removing his own shirt he climbed atop the bed, pushing her knees to the side and positioning himself between her supple thighs. He unfastened the button on his Muggle jeans and slowly slid down the zipper as his eyes explored the peaks and valleys of her defenceless body. Steadily he inched his pants down from his hips until his engorged cock at last sprung free of its confines. The sensation immediately eliciting a hissed sigh of relief through his clenched teeth. Ron grasped his shaft firmly in the palm of his hand, the sudden pressure on his taut erection causing a substantial bead of pearlescent pre-cum to swell from its tip. He stared down at the expanding globule transfixed, inhaling a sharp breath as he watched it fall, landing between Hermione's awaiting folds. A guttural moan reverberated from his chest as he observed the errant ejaculate roll down her labia, leaving a glistening streak in its wake.

For a brief moment he contemplated foregoing the use of a contraception charm and filling her fertile womb with his abundant seed. If he were to impregnate the witch then she could not leave him he rationalised. He would own her forever.

That fantasy however was almost immediately shattered as he realised that particular course of action would obviously bring to light the deed he was about to commit. It would be best to leave impregnating her for when the frigid witch finally decided to wilfully fuck him. He would find a way to tamper with their contraception, or as he had planned tonight, take her as she slept and plant his child within her. Reluctantly he cast the contraception charm upon her abdomen and discarded his wand to the side.

Returning his grasp to his throbbing cock he applied pressure to its base with his thumb before steadily running the digit outward to his tip. Yet more translucent pre-cum dripped from its end. With the pad of his thumb he swept the slick substance, circling the sensitive skin of his cocks head, shuttering at the sensation. He lent forward, bracing his free hand upon Hermione’s bare chest, taking a moment to twist and pinch at the bud on her nipple.

Angling his shaft downwards, he ran his slick head down the length of her crease, transferring his own exuded fluids to her heated folds. Feeling her warm against him brought forth a primal snarl as his patience waned. He had intended to take his time, to savour the process. But now, in this moment, he needed her urgently.

He positioned himself at her entrance and inched his hips forward allowing her heat to gradually envelop his swollen tip. Abruptly his cock met her intact hymen and he froze. His face contorted into a manic grin as he withdrew himself monetarily from her folds. He thrust his hips forward aggressively, feeling her innocence rip away as he plunged into her depths. Her textured walls gripped him firmly, his balls spasming in response. He stilled himself, releasing a trembling breath. The feeling of sheathing himself within her had very nearly undone him, he had only just managed to reign in his control.

After a moment his breath steadied and his balls unclenched, hanging heavy and flush against Hermione’s smooth skin. He realised that in his effort to cease his pre-mature ejaculation his head had collapsed against the witch’s chest. Tilting his head to the side he latched his mouth around her nipple and suckled on the bud, it turning taut under his ministrations. He released it from his mouth with an audible pop and slowly pulled his hips backward. The interior of her tight cunt clutched his flesh. Ron savoured every ridge of her textured walls as he began to thrust into her with long languid strokes.

He pried himself from her chest and lifted himself into an upright position. Placing both hands firmly against her hips, he began to pull her down against himself, meeting each thrust with force. His rhythmic motion increased in pace as he began to pant. Throwing his head backward he revelled in the sensation of her flesh against his as he pounded into her with abandon.

Feeling his balls constrict his thrusts became erratic before he buried himself to the hilt within her with one last forceful stroke. His whole body turned ridged as his cock twitched within her. A deep moan escaped him as the full days load of thick cum erupted forth against her cervix.

When at last he was spent he collapsed atop her, sweating profusely in the wake of his elongated climax. He remained atop her unmoving body for a long while, his heaving breaths slowing to a steady rate. Feeling himself being to soften within her, he withdrew from her heat and pulled himself up into a kneeling position. He watched as his impressive volume of seed flowed from her core, tinged pink by the blood of her broken innocence. A primal satisfaction overcame him as he gazed down upon his trophy. He sat there for a time and committed the scene before him to the depths of his memory.

He inhaled deeply before releasing a lengthy sigh and climbed off the bed. He dressed himself and gathered his wand. First he cleansed her body thoroughly with a series of Scourgifies, inspecting both her and the bedding carefully for any errant trace of his pleasure. After he was certain the witch was clean he positioned his wand and carefully enunciated the virginity restoration spell. To be certain he gradually inserted a single digit into her centre, coming into contact with her renewed barrier he smirked victoriously. He dressed her swiftly and pulled her plush blanket up her waist. Before departing he tipped a series of potions down her throat to counteract any pain or bruising he surely had inflicted. By morning there would be no trace of the act he had committed.

Gazing down at her oblivious, slumbering form he was resolute in the knowledge that he would claim her as his own night and night again, until they departed for their search for the Horcruxes. He would spend his days scheming, ensuring he could swindle away a stash of potions large enough to keep both Harry and Hermione thoroughly unconscious every night for the length of their mission. Or at the very least until he could finally convince the frigid witch to wilfully concede what was rightfully his.


End file.
